SOLD
by Noelle'TheLost13
Summary: Dia yang hati dan tubuhnya diperjualbelikan. Bocah lugu, kemudian menjelma sebagai iblis. / BL, I ain't normal / Drama, crime, romance / 2Min, OnKey coming soon(?) / Second fanfiction of mine, mind to read? . .


**SOLD**

Author : TheLost13  
Disclaimed : I own everything, except the humble casts, are the God's. :)

Title : Sold – You Can Keep Your Sympathy (1/?)

Genre : Hurt/comfort, crime, romance, action, (WARNING!) BL.

Rating : T (Aman._.)

Casts : SHINee members, other casts to check out.

Pair : 2Min (a.k.a TaeminxMinho) and (maybe) OnKey (a.k.a OnewKey).

Summary : "Kisahnya yang dijual kepada orang asing setelah cukup lama menderita."

Note~ : EL pingin Readers ikut menyelami dunia kesedihan tokoh utama. Boleh sedih tapi jangan berlarut-larut ya~ ._. Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari komik Black Butler karya Yana Toboso. Saya suka banget komik itu, daebaak! xD

.

*Big hug before start*

Lit'Lethal © Enjoy~

.

xxx

~ Taemin's Point of View ~

Sejak dulu orangtuaku selalu menyuruh berprilaku layaknya perempuan. Mereka bilang hal itu tidak akan sulit untuk lelaki yang mempunyai sifat pemalu sepertiku. Dengan memakai pakaian dan aksesoris serba _girly_, mengikat rambut menjadi untai-untaian khas _yeoja_, bersopan-santun seta bersikap anggun, bersama wajah dan langsingnya tubuhku yang mendukung wujud seorang 'gadis', suara serak halus; maka jadilah aku yang _cantik_.

Namaku Lee Taemin, laki-laki ―percayalah― yang berpenampilan sebagaimana perempuan biasanya.

Taemin yang cantik.

Langsing.

Anggun.

Dan baik hati.

Orangtuaku selalu memintaku untuk tampil seperti perempuan.

Ya, **perempuan**.

**S.O.L.D**

"Taemin!" suara _Appa _memanggilku. Dengan segera kuhampiri _Appa_ yang duduk di ruang tamu mendampingi si 'tamu' itu sendiri.

Aku tahu apa yang _Appa _inginkan. Aku tahu karena _Eomma _bilang tamu yang datang malam ini sangat istimewa. _Eomma_ menyuruhku memakai baju terbaik yang kumiliki. Beliau juga meminta Taeyeon _noona_―_maid_ pribadiku, agar mendandaniku dengan cantik. Garis bawahi kata itu, pakai _italic _atau _bold _pun tak masalah. **_Cantik_**_._

_Eomma_ atau _Appa_ mustahil menginginkanku tampil tampan, apik selayaknya _namja. _Keduanya memimpikan anak perempuan, tetapi lahirlah aku. _Nappeun namja _yang merampas mimpi mereka. Waktu umutku empat tahun, _Eomma _operasi yang menyebabkan rahimnya harus diangkat. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ terlampau _shock_, hingga tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka memerintahkanku berpenampilan dan berprilaku sebagai perempuan.

"Kemari, Taemin. Beri salam pada Tuan Jonghyun," perintah _Appa_. Aku membungkuk sambil mengangkat sedikit pinggiran _dress_ yang kupakai.

Tamu yang dipanggil Tuan Jonghyun itu tampak menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Akan tetapi saat aku menatap matanya seraya tersenyum manis, dapat kulihat―

―simpati?

Ya, secercah sinar simpati tertera pada kedua iris matanya yang indah.

"Jadi ini Lee Taemin? Anak perempuan yang selalu Anda banggakan?" sebuah pisau rasanya menancap telak di hatiku. Bahkan _Appa _mengenalkanku pada orang lain dengan sebutan '_yeoja_'? Kuputuskan untuk menelan mentah-mentah hinaan tak langsung itu.

"Benar, dia gadis kesayanganku. Bagaimana? Cantik bukan?"

Hentikan, _Appa_. Pujianmu membuatku mual.

"Hm... cukup cantik untuk dibawa pulang."

Lusa adalh ulangtahunku yang ke sembilan. Ingatkah _Appa _dan _Eomma_? Jika iya, aku menginginkan satu kado yang ―kuanggap― indah.

"Begitu? Berarti transaksi kita _deal_?"

Aku ingin dilihat sebagai lekaki, _Appa_, _Eomma_. Hanya itu permohonanku.

"Boleh juga. Tuan Muda pasti akan senang," jawab Tuan Jonghyun dengan nada sarkastis yang membuat lamunanku buyar.

Tiba-tiba _Appa _berbisik di telingaku. "Taemin sayang... ikutlah bersama Tuan Jonghyun," aku tak kuasa menjawab ketika kulihat senyum lebar _Appa_. Sudah lama sekali sejak senyum setulus itu terakhir kali ditunjukkan padaku. Mungkin aku baru melihatnya lagi semenjak _Eomma _kehilangan 'benda' pentingnya untuk membesarkan anak dalam kandungan.

Aku menoleh dan menyambar cepat, "Kemana, _Appa_?"

"Beliau akan membawamu ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan. Sebagai gadis baik, kau harus mendengarkan kata-katanya, Taemin. Hanya sebentar, kok."

Aku mengangguk saja tanpa mengerti apa definisi 'tempat indah' tersebut. Taeyeon _noona _mengambil mantel dan membalutkannya di badanku. Kembali kutatap Tuan Jonghyun, yang berikutnya menjulurkan tangan untuk menggandengku.

"Ayo, Taemin-_ah_?"

Awalnya aku ragu menyambut uluran tangan itu, tapi _Appa _menyahuti, "Tuan Jonghyun dermawan yang baik. Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja bersamanya," lalu kugenggam tangannya, dengan senyum tulus di bibirku.

Pada akhirnya, kata-kata _Appa_ selalu menjadi kebohongan. Dan tepat hari ini, empatpuluh delapan jam sebelum hari kelahiranku, merupakan kali terakhir _Appa _berbohong.

**S.O.L.D**

Tuan Jonghyun menghela nafas berat. Ia terdiam sejenak, sambil terus memandang ke depan. Tangannya mencengkeram stir mobil kuat-kuat. Peluh membasahi kening Tuan Jonghyun, padahal udara malam ini terlampau dingin hingga aku harus mengenakan mantel. Mobil yang kutumpangi saat ini sudah berhenti.

Di depan rumah, ah, mungkin lebih cocok kusebut istana, karena bangunan itu nampak lebih luas dari yang terlihat di satu sudut.

"Kita sudah sampai, Taemin-_ah,_" kata Tuan Jognhyun dengan seberkas senyum di wajahnya.

Aku memandangnya, tertular senyum yang menawan itu. "Ini rumah Tuan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Tuan Jonghyun justru turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku. Aku berjalan menuju rumah yang besar dengan Tuan Jonghyun meng-_escort_ diriku.

"Masuklah," cuma itukah yang bisa dikatakannya, tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaanku sebelum ini? Aku menghargai senyumannya dan perlakuan membukakan pintu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk dengan anggun dan mendapati diriku sendiri terpesona dengan ruangan yang terbentang. Lebih tepatnya terkaget-kaget, karena puluhan orang berjajar rapi pada kedua sisi karpet merah yang tergelar di depan pintu. Rupanya karpet beludru itu membuat jalan ke sebuah meja, yang diapit tangga menuju lantai atas, pada kanan dan kirinya.

Aku sulit memungkir fakta tentang betapa luasnya ruangan ini. Pasti Tuan Jonghyun adalah orang yang ekonominya sungguh di atas rata-rata.

Orang-orang yang berjajar pada sisi karpet mengenakan baju yang berbeda-beda. Baju khas pekerja kantoran, pelayan, baju berkebun, busana serba putih seperti dokter, celemek memasak, dan lainnya. Aku sampai bingung dibuatnya, soalnya bahkan ada yang memakai setelan khusus keanggotaan tentara, lengkap dengan senapan bertengger di pundak orang itu. Umur mereka pun kelihatan beragam. Namun tak terlihat pemilik umur yang sepantaran denganku.

Mereka tanpa segan menatap tajam padaku, setelah memberi hormat dengan cara membungkuk.

"Selamat datang di istanaku, Lee Taemin," suara yang barusan terdengar cukup mengejutkanku saaat kutatap balik satu-persatu orang-orang yang berbaris.

Orang di belakang meja, pemilik suara tadi, memandangku sinis. Akan tetapi senyum terlihat di bibirnya. Seorang _namja_, aku tak tahu usianya, kalau mengira-ngira, sepertinya sih... sekitar empatbelas atau limabelas tahun.

Tuan Jonghyun yang sedaritadi ikutan diam lantaran melihatku diam, kembali menuntunku. Perlahan, menuju meja di tengah ruangan itu.

"Namamu benar Lee Taemin?" tanya pemuda yang menyapaku tadi.

Sebelum menjawab, aku mengolah kata-katanya. Dia menyatakan 'istanaku', apakah artinya rumah ini adalah miliknya? Segera saja aku menunduk, "_Ne, joneun _Lee Taemin _imnida_. _Mannaseo bangawoyo._"

_Namja _itu tertawa, terdengar seperti ia mengklaim dirinya lah yang paling berkuasa. "Kau masih bisa bersikap sopan begitu, setelah 'majikan' brengsek itu menjual dirimu? Heh?"

Kudengar barisan orang-orang yang ada ikut tertawa pelan, dan aku semakin bingung. "Maaf Tuan, tapi aku tidak punya majikan."

"Lupakan. Jonghyun, kau belum memberitahukan bocah ini rupanya?"

Dan saat Tuan Jonghyun menjawab. Barulah aku menyadari ia telah memosisikan diri di samping meja, ehm, lebih tepatnya di samping pemuda angkuh si pemilik rumah. "Saya mohon maaf, belum, Tuan Muda."

Lagi-lagi _namja _itu tertawa. "Dengar, Lee Taemin... kau sudah dijual oleh orangtuamu!"

**S.O.L.D**

"Dengar, Lee Taemin... kau sudah dijual oleh orangtuamu!"

Dijual?

Aku tak mengerti, apa maksudnya dijual?

Barusan ia menyebut namaku, benarkah aku diperjualbelikan?

Tapi setahuku, tidak ada yang namanya menjual manusia?

Masa iya aku dijual?

Kalau benar begitu, siapa yang mau membeliku?

Lagipula, mana mungkin _Appa _dan _Eomma _membiarkanku terjual?

Batinku berkecamuk. Aku yang _nine-to-be _ini kurang mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan _namja _itu. Tanpa bertanya-tanya, kupandangi lelaki di hadapanku dengan tampang polos.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, bocah. Dengarkan penjelasanku, karena melakukan pengulangan adalah hal tabu bagiku."

"Di dunia ini ada yang dinamakan sistem jual-beli manusia. Menjual barang untuk manusia, menjual manusia untuk sebuah benda, ada juga yang menjual manusia untuk manusia. Atau menjual barang demi manusia dan barang lainnya, serta menjual manusia untuk manusia lain dan suatu benda."

"Sistem ini ilegal, tidak banyak orang yang ingin melakukannya. Dalam kasusmu ini, orangtuamu telah menjual tubuh dan hatimu kepadaku, dan menukarnya dengan seorang anak perempuan serta barang lainnya. Barang disini yang kumaksudkan adalah uang," penjelasan yang panjang, bukan?

Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan Tuan Jonghyun terlihat membawakan sebuah buku tebal. Tuan Jonghyun memberikannya padaku, sambil memasang senyum.

"Lee Taemin, mulai hari ini... kau seutuhnya adalah milikku,"

**S.O.L.D**

~ Normal Point of View ~

Enam tahun kemudian, seperti apakah tokoh utama berikutnya? (Bayangkan Taemin di _MV_ Lucifer _Japanese version_, yang pakai baju hitam, dan jaket birunya. Soal rambut, pakai yang _Korean version_._.)

**Rule Number 1**

_Organisasi adalah sesuatu yang ilegal dan wajib disembunyikan dalam keadaan seperti apapun_.

"K-kau! Siapa kau!? Siapa namamu?! Untuk siapa kau bekerja?!" pria berusia kepala empat itu tersengal. Pundaknya kena tembus _airgun_. Yang patut dibanggakan atas kebugaran jasmaninya: dia tidak pingsan karena tembakan dekat yang disarangkan.

"_Sir_, aku tidak memberi informasi tentang Tuan**ku**."

Tuan yang Taemin maksud adalah pemimpin dari organisasi tempatnya bernaung. 'Tidak'; pilihan kata yang tepat, mengingat Taemin belum pernah sekalipun menyebarluaskan berita ke-bejat-an sang Tuan Muda pemilik dan/atau pemimpin organisasi

Taemin melangkah mendekati si pria tua, dengan sebuah _airgun_ tergenggam di tangannya. Ia me-_reload _pistol itu dan mengarahkannya pada sang korban.

**Rule Number 2**

_Dilarang menolak, membantah dan mengatakan tidak pada perintah. Pengkhianat akan dihukum_.

Pria itu tak menyerah. Melihat Taemin mendekat, ragu-ragu ia melancarkan aksi sogokan. "Ke-keluar saja― dari organisasi.. hhh...tempatmu sekarang. Jadilah _bodyg_―uhuk, _bodyguard_ku dan aku akan membayar dirimu..sepuluh kali lipat!"

"_Sir_, aku tidak berkhianat terhadap Tuan**ku**," lagi, Taemin menolak. Ia terus mendekati buruannya yang berjarak kurang dari dua meter.

Bertahan hidupp dengan cara menyakiti sesama manusia. Dan kini kita tahu loyalitas seperti apa yang ditunjukkan Taemin demi organisasinya: _loyalitas berdarah_.

**Rule Number 3**

_Mangsa harus diburu, kejar, lalu tuntaskan. Jangan pernah biarkan mangsa melanjutkan hidup_.

Benar begitu, 'kan? Memburu mangsa demi kelangsungan berjalan organisasinya, karena manusia yang hendak dibunuh Taemin, dipercaya memiliki 'kekuatan' tak kasat mata yang nantinya dapat membahayakan organisasi,

"Kumohooonhh... lepaskan aku sekali ini saja! Aku bersumpah akan menuruti kemauanmu...! Hehheh, kau itu, uhuk uhuk, cantik sekali.. berapa harga yang―ukh, kau inginan, nona!?" pria tua memohon, wajahnya berderai air mata.

Penuh rasa sesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan hidupnya dengan tidak menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama keluarga. Pria itu ingat bagaimana sifatnya yang masih buruk walau sukses menjadi dermawan. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal... Bagaimana rasanya berurusan dengan **Red Orphan**?

PSIUUU―!

Sebuah peluru melesat dengan menjadikan batok kepala sebagai sasaranny. Jelas saja tak bersuara ledakan, sebab yang digunakan Taemin adalah _airgun_! Pistol itu sudah dimodifikasi hingga desainnya detil dan sekecil mungkin, namun tetap dengan ketangguhan, sangat cocok untuk Taemin.

(_Airgun _adalah pistol yang menggunakan udara dengan konsentrasi tinggi untuk melontarkan peluru, bukan pendorong.)

Darah segar bercipratan ke segala arah. Taemin yang ikut terkena, segera memakai jaketnya agar noda darah di bajunya tertutup. Soal pistol, mudah saja menyembunyikannya. Kantung pada pergelangan kakinya menjadi tempat yang cocok, karena bagian itu dilindung _jeans_ birunya.

Raemin mengeluarkan korek api. Sebelumnya menyiramkan minuman keras kandungan alkohol terbesar pada mayat pria itu. Digoreskannya korek api pada kotak seupaya menyala, berkata: "Aku ini **laki-laki**," pakai _evil smirk _andalan,

Memandang mayat yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu tanpa belas kasihan. Ditilik dari ukuran manusia normal, mungkin kekejaman Taemin akan berdampak buruk bagi mental dan psikis. Sebatang korek menyala yang ia genggam terjun dengan indahnya, memanggang tubuh yang telah kaku dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk berkeliling membakar habis sebuah kelab malam kepunyaan sang korban.

**Rule Number 4**

_Dilarang mengasihani mangsa, tidak peduli apapun alasannya._

**S.O.L.D**

Taemin memajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin di kegelapan malam. Jarum sapidometer, eh, spidometer ding; rasanya ngga perlu diinformasikan menunjuk ke angka berapa. Yang jelas, pengidap sakit jantung dilarang keras naik mobil bareng Taemin.

Beberapa pengemudi lain yang berpapasan dengannya pasti menganggap Taemin gila, otaknya miring, tapi, mana Taemin peduli sih? Ngebut di tengah malam itu memang membahayakan, Taemin sendiri mengakuinya. Meski jalanan agak sepi karena sudah gelap, gawat kalau di depannya ada mobil lain yang melaju dengan sangat lambat. Bisa-bisa tabrakan terjadi.

Percuma mengingatkan Taemin. Walau tahu konsekuensinya, tetap saja ia tak memperlambat laju mobil. Kewarasannya hilang dengan sempurna, mati pun Taemin _simply doesn't care_. Hatinya beku, tidak lagi mampu merasakan. Terlebih memberikan simpati atau merasakan cinta. Hal itu sia-sia.

Taemin memandangi jalan dengan mata yang terlampau dingin. Jangan harap menemukan perasaan yang disebut 'kasih sayang' di iris-iris mata Taemin. Dengan satu tangan memainkan stir lihai, tangan yang lain bersantai pada jok mobil. Taemin sengaja membuka jendela mobil, alasannya, dengan begitu angin malam yang berhembus bisa membelai kulitnya. Selain membuat rambut sepundak Taemin melayang, ada sensasi tersendiri yang tak bisa Taemin temukan di rumah-baru-tapi-udah-lama-disinggahinya.

Memarkir mobil Taemin lakukan saat ia sampai di garasi bawah tanah. Sebutannya, _basement _kalau di pusat-pusat perbelanjaan. Sampai di rumah barunya, dan bersiap untuk melapor. Di garasi itu terdapat _lift _yang menghubungkan lantai-lantai rumah. Dijejakkannya kaki pada _lift _yang terbuka, langsung menuju ruangan 'bos'nya.

Seorang wanita masuk ke _lift _yang sama, membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Taemin. Yang Author bingung, itu perempuan wajahnya jelas lebih tua dari Taemin. Tapi kenapa dia menjadi sukarelawan membungkuk? Takut kali ya ngelihat tampang sangar-tapi-cantiknya Taemin?

"Selamat malam, Taemin-_ssi._"

Taemin mengangguk sekilas dan bertanya, "Misi baru?"

Lalu wanita tadi menjawab dengan senyum mekar di bibirnya. "Ya, merepotkan sekali. Aku akan coba menjalankannya meski lelah."

Taemin mengangkat bahu, pandangannya dipalingkan ke aah lain (baca: terserahahbukanurusanku).

TING!

_Lift _berdenting tanda tempat tujuan ada di depan mata. Basa-basi antara Taemin dan perempuan yang baru ditemuinya terputus, dengan Taemin keluar dari _lift _yang ia naiki.

Biar kujelaskan ruangan tempat Taemin menjejakkan kakinya sekarang. Ruang yang teramat besar untuk disebut 'ruang kerja'. Terlalu ramai dengan berbagai macam buku tertata rapi di rak yang berjajar pada sisi-sisi tembok. Kalau ditanya siapa yang membersihkan debu di rak-rak yang ada, usahakan bertanya pada pelayan yang ada di ruangan ini selalu―Kim Jonghyun, dengan sigap ia akan mengangkat tangan.

Karpet hijau tergelar; kemana lagi kalau bukan menuju langsung ke meja kerja sang pemimpin. Taemin perlahan-lahan melangkah di atas karpet itu. Dilihatnya Jonghyun yang walaupun sudah hampir tengah malam, masih setia melayani majikannya.

'Bos' yang disebut Taemin segera menyadari siapa yang datang lewat langkah kaki. Ia tatap manik mata Taemin. "Taemin-_ah_, kau sudah pulang rupanya."

"Ya, Tuan."

"Misinya sukses?"

"Apa aku pernah gagal? Selain dalam masa pelatihan, tentu saja."

"_Well_, aku hanya tak ingin asisten kerjaku gagal," lelaki itu menghela pelan. "Kalau begitu istirahatlah, misi hari ini kunyatakan selesai. Kau pasti lelah."

"Itu perintah?"

Sang pemimpin mengangguk mantap, "Ini perintah."

Taemin membungkuk memberi hormat, lalu membalikkan badannya. Sempat ia melempar tatapan menghina ―entah apa maksudnya― pada Jonghyun. Sebelum kembali memasuki _lift_, Taemin berseru lantang: "Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan, Tuan Choi Minho."

Pintu _lift _tertutup, bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok Taemin, dan Minho yang ditinggal terbengong. Memang, bukan pertama kalinya Taemin memberitahukan bahwa ia benci dikasihani, atau semacamnya.

Ya, semua orang di rumah itu tahu. Bahwa Taemin tak pernah membutuhkan simpati.

**S.O.L.D**

Taemin merebahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan di ranjang. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan belum berpakaian selain mengenakan hamdul pada bagian pinggang ke bawah. Taemin yang ngantuk, bahkan berniat langsung tidur tanpa mengganti dengan baju. Akan tetapi, kemudian Taemin teringat rutinitasnya. Lantas ia mengenakan piyama dan mengambil botol yang masih disegel sempurna dalam lemari bajunya.

Dalam keadaan apapun, Taemin selalu mengingatkan diri untuk minum susu sehabis melewati hari yang melelahkan. Susu itu bukan rasa coklat atau vanila, bukan juga stroberi. Melainkan rasa pisang―favorit Taemin.

Taemin terkekeh senidirian, merasakan berapa _childish _dia. Umur segini masih minum susu, seperti anak gadis saja. Eh, apa ini berarti anak cowok ngga boleh minum susu di usia Taemin? O_o

Taemin melempar botol susunya tinggi-tinggi. Secepat kilat tapi bukan kilat, ia meraih _airgun _dibawah bantal dan menembak tiga kali berturut-turut botol itu.

PRAAANG!

Botol susu yang bahan dasar adalah beling, pecah ketika membentur lantai. Taemin menyelimuti badannya dan pergi tidur. Tidak ada niat membersihkan ulahnya.

**_The story's ending isn't here..._**

* * *

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! KAU JAHAAAAAT!"

"Pastikan Taemin pulang dengan selamat."

"Aku bilang bakar!"

"Mana aku tahu kau sedang ganti baju, tidak bilang!"

* * *

_Messing With Author~_

So...the new fict. 2Min. Kopel paporit EL yang paling pertama sumpah. Abal? Emang._. Soalnya ini juga baru awalan aja. EL bakalan berjuang buat chapter berikutnya, makanya Readers juga berjuang melewati hari-hari ya! xD

Oiya yang nungguin fict MAMA, maap banget belom bisa apdet. saya lupa naroh filenya dimana, makanya mesti dicari dulu. kemungkinan besar sabtu malam at minggu baru bisa diapdet. pokonya ASAP. DAN MUDAH-MUDAHAN MEMUASKAN JUGA PANJANG! JADI HARAP SABAR YAAAA, MAAP! Dx *paketoa

Kayaknya gaada lagi yang mau EL sampein deh... Semoga kalian suka aja ama fanfict baru ini! SALAM PEYUK DAN CIUM BUAT SEMUA READERS, REVIEWERS, DAN SIDERS! :*

Berhubung udah malem, ato pagi, bobo dulu ah! Ntar jam 1 siang ada peem soalnya~

Love for thee,

**Noelle'TheLost13 **(30 November, 2012 / 02:34)


End file.
